Where Love Blossoms
by Nagiiisa-san
Summary: Ciel goes out with Lu in order to take a break from doing everyday chores and she takes him to a Cherry Blossom viewing event, where love blooms within him like never before
**Nagi: /Ish wheezing/ HOI. IDK HOW TO WELCOME YOU ALL TO MY FICS BUT PLEASE ENJOY!**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Elsword owo (Pairing ish DLDE :3c)**

 **Cast~**

 **Esper: Diabolic Esper (DE might be OOC here)**

 **Ciel: Dreadlord**

 **Lu: Chiliarch**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

"Ciel! Hurry up! It's going to start soon!"

The sleeping man awakes from the couch and stood up, groaning as he did. These sort of events always excites his Demonic Contractor. She always insisted to take breaks when he needed. If it wasn't for her, he would still be working his ass off doing housework.

His arms shot up into the air and he stretches, making it halfway out of the living room and into the bathroom. Lu began to circle around like a small puppy and Ciel could only sigh in exasperation as he motioned her to wait at the front door.

The Chiliarch skipped her way towards the exit and the Dreadlord closed the bathroom door behind him, which he heaves a small breath of relief.

Looking at the mirror, Ciel examines his messy bed hair and grabs a comb in an attempt to straighten the strands of hair sticking all over the place.

"Let's get this over with..."

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _Outskirts of Elder Village..._

The whole goddamn place was teeming with people.

Today is a Cherry Blossom viewing event and Rena somehow convinced him to go out and view the blossoms by himself. It's not that Esper hates being around people. It's just that he didn't want to talk to anyone if they approach him in a certain way. He looks around for familiar faces but found none among the visitors and the pinkness of the blossoms.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come out today..."The Diabolic Esper turned heels as a portal immediately formed behind him. He was about to drop in until he heard and recognized the voice of Ciel's.

"Esper? Are you here viewing the Cherry Blossoms too?" The time traveler felt the other man's hands grab his arm. "Stay for a while with us."

Esper looks down at the dirt floor as his only exit ticket dissipates. Ciel pulls him close to his side and Esper blushes, mumbling a question. "Is that brat here with you?"

"Unfortunately." The duo dove their way into the crowds of people. "Lu suggested to come here. I couldn't refuse her proposition since she'll make a big fuss about it."

A gentle breeze blew into the area and the blossoms fluttered down from multiple trees, leaving the viewers to murmur in awe and wonder. One landed on the Dreadlord's shoulder as he was still amazed at the falling blossoms. "Beautiful..."

Ciel looks back at his quiet companion and realized that he was looking at a completely opposite direction. The Dreadlord chuckles softly as he plucks it off of his shoulder and places it onto his ear. Esper's eyes widens in embarrassment as his face becomes tomato red.

"Ciel... This is..." He covers his face in an attempt to block any questions directed towards him. "Weird..."

"It's not." Ciel plants a small kiss on his forehead. "You look beautiful."

The time traveler says nothing more as he allows himself to be lead back towards Lu.

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

Lu was having the most amazing time in her life watching the beauty of the cherry blossoms until Esper came into play.

"AH!" She immediately sits up and points an accusing finger at the time traveler, who glares back at her in return. "WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!"

Esper was about to retort until Ciel's hand covered his mouth. "Now, now Lu. Esper here was lost among all of the visitors coming here as well as the acres of cherry blossoms. I decided to take him with us."

Lu grumbles long and hard before nodding grudgingly. She lays back onto the towel in an unladylike manner.

The Dreadlord shakes his head in disapproval as he sat down next to the Chiliarch and he looks up at Esper expectantly while patting the empty spot next to him. The Diabolic Esper looks away once more as the wind picks up once more.

The pink petals flutters down from each tree, which later on fluttered towards the quiet Esper. He gazes at the falling petals with calm and amazed eyes but Ciel examined the scenery before him very differently.

The Dreadlord thought that the time traveler, amongst the cherry blossoms petals, was the most beautiful person that he sees in his entire life. Much more prettier than the ladies that he once dated once in a lifetime. His heart wouldn't stop racing as he quickly shot up from his spot and hugs Esper.

The other male splutters in surprise. "Ciel?! What are you...?!" He pauses midway in his sentence as the Dreadlord gazes at him with lustful eyes. "Hey...!"

He leans into the other male's ear and whispers. "Please go out with me."

Esper splutters in confusion but he nods in agreement, a light pink dust settles onto his cheeks. "S-Sure..."

Ciel remains hugging Esper until he breaks the embrace. They both sat down next to each other, gazing at the falling petals without any care in the

world.

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Nagi: That's that! I hope you enjoyed it owo. Please leave a favorite, review, or a follow!**


End file.
